Forme Fruste
by Arctique
Summary: Eles quase foram. Snape/Lily platônico.


**Avisos:**

1) Depois de zilhões de anos sem postar nada, cá estou eu de volta esticando os dedos no teclado. Peguem leve comigo, afinal, foi um parto terminar essa fic; demorei semanas entre uma frase e outra, os fragmentos são visivelmente escritos em épocas diferentes, pois perdi o tato com as palavras e, de certa forma, grande parte do meu estilo de antigamente. O fato de não ter sido betada é um agravante. Me desculpem se a leitura for decepcionante.

2) Ainda amo James/Lily, mas depois de ter lido o sétimo livro é difícil negar que o Snape ganhou (ainda mais) meu coração. Encarem isso como uma homenagem retardatária.

3) Essa é uma fic não chega a ser Snape/Lily, basicamente por falta de consumação, mas a essência dela é Snape/Lily.(?) Então, se você não gosta, talvez não seja a melhor pedida...

4) Forme fruste (forma frusta) é uma expressão francesa, usada em medicina para descrever uma apresentação incompleta ou com poucos sintomas de uma doença e significa, literalmente, forma parcial (por mais que pareça, não tem nada a ver com frustração). O contrário seria a "forme pleine" (dispenso traduções). Não me perguntem por que, mas eu achei conveniente comparar o amor platônico com uma doença parcial - uma forma incompleta do amor consumado.

4) Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloombury, Scholastic e todo o resto. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas lúdicos.

5) Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Forme Fruste<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Viu os lábios molhados de Coca-Cola soltarem um suspiro úmido e sentiu a garganta subitamente seca. Não sabia reconhecer os sinais do que _quase_ aconteceria entre eles, mas intuitivamente agitou-se na cadeira.

Lily tinha onze anos, cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros e olhos que sorriam, inocentes, enquanto ofereciam-lhe a garrafa borbulhante de _Coca_. Estavam sozinhos na área externa daquela lanchonete - não havia nem mesmo um transeunte para testemunhar a presença deles e até o garçom que os vigiava acabara de retornar à proteção do ar condicionado. Engoliu uma pasta grossa de saliva e olhou rapidamente ao redor deles: as janelas do bairro estavam abertas por causa do alto verão, e as cortinas, imóveis. Nenhuma brisa; o mundo parecia estagnado naquele momento - três horas da tarde de um domingo de agosto de '71. Ninguém se atreveria a ser vitimado pelo calor excepcional de quase quarenta graus, exceto Lily, em sua busca constante e quase selvagem por espaços abertos. E ele, muito embora detestasse se expor, estaria exatamente onde ela queria.  
>Voltou seus olhos para os verdes brilhantes dela e a idéia de <em>sozinhos<em> reverberou. Irônico, mas agora ela estava exatamente onde _ele_ queria.

- 'Tá bem gostoso, experimenta! - ela lhe estendeu o refrigerante.

Sentiu o pulsar violento em sua jugular quando seus dedos cobriram os dela para pegar a garrafa de vidro cheia pela metade e nem tão gelada quanto deveria. Ainda assim, o choque térmico arrepiou seu braço. Ambos fitaram os dedos acidentalmente entrelaçados sobre o refrigerante. A mão de Severus tremeu ligeiramente e um doce susto percorreu o olhar dela, totalmente novo para ele. Tentou rastrear em sua memória alguma ocasião em que Lily exibira aquela expressão, sem sucesso. Talvez ela fizesse aquela cara quando recebesse algum presente - Severus não sabia dizer, nunca havia tido dinheiro para comprar qualquer coisa para ela que não fosse uma Coca-Cola e um sorvete.

Viu uma nova expiração deixar a garganta dela, lentamente. Foram os cinco segundos mais longos da vida dele, até então, preso no calor do suspiro, do verão e dos dedos brancos e ossudos dela. Nenhum deles disse nada, apenas se entreolharam e Severus sentiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, exceto ficar petrificado naquele êxtase mudo. Os olhos de Lily - aqueles olhos lindos - tornaram-se ansiosos e terrivelmente angustiantes sobre ele.

Foi então que ele tomou uma atitude: recolheu a mão tão rapidamente quanto se tivesse tocado em fogo. Contudo, mesmo ingênuo, logo intuiu que havia feito a coisa errada, como se tivesse assinalado a resposta incorreta numa prova de propósito. Severus balançou a cabeça mudamente, dispensando a bebida e a oportunidade que assombraria seus sonhos noturnos. Lily fitou seus dedos solitários ao redor da Coca-Cola e deu de ombros.

- Achei que você quisesse. - ela simplesmente abriu um sorriso triste e bebericou o refrigerante.

Essa foi a primeira chance que desperdiçou.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Tinha treze anos - não, treze anos _e meio _- quando outra chance surgiu. Lembrava-se dessa com clareza demais para seu próprio bem. Lily estava deitada à beira do lago de Hogwarts, os cabelos (como tinham crescido!) espalhados na grama primaveril provocando grande contraste de cores, enquanto as pernas desnudas balançavam preguiçosamente n'água e levantavam delicadas ondas na superfície espelhada no formato de pequenos círculos em expansão. Os sapatos e as meias com as cores da Grifinória tinham sido abandonados junto com sua mochila e a barra das vestes estava erguida até acima dos seus joelhos, onde a pele começava a enrubescer com o mormaço. Ela havia afrouxado a gravata e aberto dois botões da camisa, até onde apontava o decote em "V" do seu pulôver. Severus parou diante dela e viu-a sorrir de ponta-cabeça.

- _Hey_, Sev!

- _Hey_. - respondeu com o coração aquecido, sentando-se à moda indígena ao lado dela.

- Já são onze horas. Esperei você a manhã toda! - ela resmungou alegremente enquanto se ajeitava para olhá-lo melhor. - Será que você não consegue responder em velocidade normal cinco perguntinhas simples sobre Poções?

- Não na _sua_ _velocidade normal_. - ele rebateu, mordaz, mas ainda assim gentil para os seus padrões. Sempre carregava uma nota mais leve quando com Lily. - Como você foi no seu teste?

- Bem!

- Só isso? Achei que fosse dizer "ótima", pelo desprezo com que comparou nossos tempos de prova...

Lily riu-se como quem guarda um segredo sórdido.

- Slug corrigiu minha prova quando a entreguei. - lançou-lhe um sedutor olhar matreiro, brincando com a ponta de sua gravata vermelha-e-dourada.

- E...? - Snape remexeu-se um tanto mais encalorado.

- Foi um "O"!

- Parabéns! - Snape tentou mostrar entusiasmo, sem muito sucesso. Já naquela época achava que não era bom em expressar sentimentos.

- Obrigada.

Lily fitava sua testa e seus cabelos, ambos provavelmente mais ensebados que o habitual. Snape encolheu-se um pouco, constrangido, e mexeu na franja mole, tentando disfarçar aquele defeito que só piorava a cada ano. Diziam que era culpa dos hormônios.

- Você não está com calor? - ela não parava de olhar.

- Não, não estou. E você deveria tirar seus pés daí, ou então a Lula Gigante vai aparecer a qualquer hora para fazer cócegas neles.

Pensou que ela fosse rir ou debochar dele, porém, Lily continuou olhando-o com curiosidade, forçando as bochechas de Snape a ganharem um rubor suave. Seus olhos esbarraram no decote exposto dela e a temperatura cresceu. Aquela sensação esquisita _mais embaixo _também devia ser culpa dos hormônios.

- Tira essa capa, Sev. - ela disse, então, num tom de voz estranhamente neutro.

Snape desconfiou de imediato.

- Você também está de capa. Por que eu tenho que tirar a minha?

- Porque está quente.

- Mas você não tirou a sua.

- Eu estou me refrescando, você não, pois tem medo da Lula Gigante.

- Não tenho medo da Lula Gigante!

- Então por que não põe os pés na água?

- Eu...Ah, Lily!

Ela riu-se gostosamente e ele sentiu-se um perdedor. Estava se exaurindo daquele joguinho - Lily era astuta demais.

- Sinceramente, Sev, estou preocupada com você. Está aí todo vermelho e suado...

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais e decidiu ceder logo, a fim de podar aquela análise incômoda.

- Pronto. Tirei. - sacudiu a capa com o emblema da Sonserina diante dos olhos enigmáticos dela. - Feliz?

- Muito. - ronronou e seus olhos brilharam ao sol que começava a despontar. - Agora afrouxa essa gravata. Está tão apertada, que parece uma forca!

- Quê? Sem essa, Lily-

Súbito, ela agarrou o pedaço de tecido listrado em verde e prata por tempo suficiente para desfazer o seu nó. Um embasbacado Snape reagiu com atraso, segurando os punhos finos dela e imobilizando-os.

- Ficou doida? - estava terrivelmente constrangido por estarem em público, muito embora a atitude dela tivesse disparado nele uma descarga de adrenalina e _mais calor_ nos lugares estranhos. Como esperado, ela não deu ouvidos e apenas ameaçou-o com um olhar.

Lily lutou e rolaram na grama feito duas crianças, como havia tempo (e também como nunca mais seriam). Como Severus a amava! Daria qualquer coisa para eternizar aquele momento. Mas nem toda a mágica no mundo poderia ser mais duradoura que a memória - coisa que ele apenas descobriria muitos enterros depois.

- Renda-se, ou terá seus cabelos lavados mais cedo hoje! - desequilibrou Lily e debruçou-a sobre o lago enquanto a sustentava apenas pelos punhos fechados.

Lily deu uma espiadela para trás e então fechou os olhos com força.

Snape permitiu-se um sorriso vitorioso e decidiu terminar aquilo ao puxá-la para si. Só não contava que ela o ajudasse na tarefa e seus corpos se aproximassem _demais_. Seus narizes quase se esbarraram e os olhos dela assumiram aquela mesma expressão enfeitiçada daquele dia longínquo na lanchonete. As pernas de ambos eram um belíssimo emaranhado e havia folhas em seus cabelos fora de ordem, mas nenhum deles pareceu notar qualquer coisa além do rosto maximizado um do outro. Severus ainda tinha os punhos dela firmes em suas mãos que suavam muito e uma vontade lancinante pulsando no ventre. As íris dela (como eram de um verde puro!) moveram-se com a rapidez de beija-flores sobre um olho e depois outro, e então para os lábios que Snape não tinha percebido entreabertos. Poderia muito bem beijá-la ali, naquele momento e na frente de toda a escola; e todo mundo saberia que ele era apaixonado por ela desde que...desde que começara a viver de verdade, a bem dizer.

Na última vez, durara cinco segundos. Aqui, a chance durou um pouco mais e Snape nunca se odiaria tanto por permiti-la ser arruinada.

"Ranhoso e Evans sentados na margem do lago", foi o que ouviram alguém cantarolar - esse alguém ninguém menos que James Potter. Ele e Lily repeliram-se de imediato, como se seus polos de magnetismo tivessem bruscamente se igualado.

"Ranhoso e Evans sentados na margem do lago! B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O!", o maldito continuou cada vez mais alto: "Primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento, e em seguida Snape empurrando o carrinho do bebê!".

Lily rolou os olhos, mas estava corada.

- Não liga pra ele. - ela murmurou sem encará-lo, se levantando apressadamente e batendo a sujeira e a grama de suas vestes. Severus fez o mesmo, em estado de alerta.

- Veja: aí vêm os babacas.

"Ranhoso e Evans..." Potter começou tudo de novo, salitando na direção deles de braços dados com Sirius Black, os dois encenando a cantiga. O tempo fechou para Lily, que recebeu-os com cara de poucos amigos enquanto calçava seus sapatos. Contudo o alvo deles claramente não era ela. "B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O!" os marotos soletraram em uníssono para Snape e lançaram-lhe beijocas no ar, para logo caírem em gargalhada.

- Vamos embora, Sev. - ela fez menção de voltar ao castelo, mas Sirius interceptou-a. - Cai fora, Black! - enfatizou muito bem aquelas palavras e mesmo James parou de rir.

Sirius saiu do seu caminho, mas não sem imitá-la com afetação. O sonserino seguiu-a obedientemente, fitando o chão com um misto de fúria e vergonha. Furioso, pois somado àquele ódio antigo contra as criaturas mais lamentáveis de Hogwarts havia a frustração sexual. Envergonhado, porque as zombarias deles não haviam, de fato, acontecido, e isso parecia-lhe muito pior do que se fossem reais.

- Seria muita sorte sua mesmo, Snape! - bradou Black, como se lesse seus pensamentos, e ele sentiu seu estômago congelar.

- Cara, você não vê que ele não pode beijar ninguém? - Potter, sempre preocupado demais com a vida amorosa do Seboso, especialmente no que tangia à Lily. - Existe o perigo dele furar um olho com essa _arma_ que ele chama de nariz!

Severus gostaria de acreditar que a culpa pela chance perdida era deles, mas sua consciência o acusava pela maior parcela de culpa naquela história. Afinal de contas, poderia mesmo ter beijado Lily e, se isso tivesse se concretizado, talvez os marotos se chocassem demais até para tirar sarro de sua cara. Nunca saberia, pois o cenário jamais tornou a ocorrer na presença deles.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Quatorze anos, corpo magricela, um nariz promissor e cabelos gordurosos - este era Severus Snape quando a terceira oportunidade engoliu-o como uma sombra. Naquela tarde funesta, Lily tinha a cabeça molemente encostada no batente da janela nublada da sala de aula vazia, a cabeleira vibrante presa num coque sem graça e um pouco torto e desmanchado na parte de trás. Os olhos fechavam-se para o mundo e sob eles dois crescentes escuros agrediam a longa extensão de sua palidez, quebrada pela blusa preta de gola alta. Suas mãos de unhas roídas apertavam desesperadamente uma folha de papel franzida e coberta de frases escritas e manchas molhadas. Naquele instante, as palavras "funeral" e "quinta-feira" tremiam sob seus dedos. Estava deplorável, mas, ainda assim, linda. Como isso era possível?

Sentou-se ao lado dela (esse deveria ser seu lugar para sempre) e o desejo de tocá-la, nem que fosse sob o pretexto de consolo, queimou-o por dentro, ao mesmo tempo que uma impressão gelada amortecia seus sentidos. Era como se tivesse um pássaro ferido na palma da mão e não soubesse como proceder. Apenas trançou seus dedos, numa imagem especular dela.

- _Hey_, meus pêsames.

Lily fungou alto e seus lábios tremeram, mas ela não acordou de sua tristeza. Quedava num abismo que Severus bem conhecia.

- Entendo como é ficar sem a própria mãe. - disse Snape, e estava sendo sincero.

- Eu sei. - ela emitiu um suspiro choroso. - É tão...como você...como alguém pode contra isso?

Os olhares de ambos encontraram-se longamente. Lily tinha os olhos mais vermelhos que ele já tinha visto e isso assustou-o a princípio e então o feriu na sequência. Encolheu os ombros, surpreendentemente sentindo-se mais sozinho do que quando presenciara o enterro de Eileen Prince. Porque sabia que Lily jamais seria a mesma depois daquilo e Snape não estava preparado para perder uma parte da garota que amava.

- Acho que ninguém pode contra isso. - seu tom de voz era monocórdico, mas havia uma ópera em frangalhos dentro de si.

Foi quando Lily deixou a cabeça pender levemente e avançou em sua direção para um abraço _doloroso_. Foi o necessário para empurrá-lo num inferno de comiseração e vergonha de si mesmo por desejar distorcer aquele contato carente apenas de amizade. Não importava se Lily queria só seu apoio; ele queria a carne e a alma, queria tudo. Apertou-a para mais junto de si, tentando impedir que ela desaparecesse para sempre, aspirando o cheiro adorado e nostálgico de xampu de morango, sentindo o baixo-ventre e o coração queimaram juntos no mesmo incêndio...

E seus lábios tornaram-se muito próximos.

Por um segundo, ambos suspenderam suas respirações e retesaram seus músculos em palpável sintonia. Ele queria - por tudo que lhe era sagrado, como queria -, mas não conseguiu. Rapidamente afastou-a um pouco de si e exibiu-lhe um sorriso desengonçado - sorriso enferrujado, de quem não tem o hábito. Lily mostrou uma lágrima presa nos cílios e os olhos ainda mais entristecidos que antes (ou seriam decepcionados?) quando se separaram.

- Obrigada, Sev. - ela disse amargamente, fitando algum ponto entre suas mãos e seus sapatos.

Para não enlouquecer ali mesmo, ele manteve em mente um único motivo - forjado - para não ter beijado sua Lily, quando havia mais de mil para tê-lo feito. Não queria se aproveitar de um momento fragilizado: fazer isso seria como _arrancar_ um beijo dela nas piores condições já concretizadas. Mas lá no fundo algo dizia que tê-lo feito - mesmo naquelas condições - seria legítimo. Talvez até mesmo carregasse alguma perfeição.

Talvez...Severus teria que esperar uma próxima chance, pois ela logo levantou-se enxugando o nariz com as costas da mão e correu para pegar seu trem especial.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Quase quinze anos, faltavam poucas semanas. Havia crescido alguns centímetros (boa parte deles concentrada no seu nariz, conforme profetizara Potter) e estava um pouco mais pálido e menos magro por conta do inverno, quando a sorte lhe sorriu mais uma vez. Era a semana do Natal e Lily, muito embora retornasse ao lar dos Evans para as comemorações de final de ano, se engajava de forma ativa e extenuante nos preparativos para as festas em Hogwarts. Severus perdeu temporariamente sua grande amiga, mas ganhou o passatempo de assistir a Lily e sua trupe comandarem os elfos no salão principal pendurando aqui e acolá guirlandas, estrelas e faixas coloridas, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã na mesa da Sonserina. Ele gostava particularmente do verde e do vermelho juntos, e sonhava com um Natal que pudesse passar próximo à Lily, sem as obrigações dela com aquela irmã chata e seu pai doente e viúvo. De qualquer modo, esperaria que ela terminasse de coordenar a decoração para acompanhá-la até a aula de Poções e entregar-lhe seu presente precocemente. Estava divagando sobre isso, quando Avery bloqueou sua visão de Lily ao sentar-se ofegante à sua frente.

- Snape, - ele começou, certificando-se antes de que ninguém percebia a conversa dos dois - 'tá tudo pronto. Só precisamos que você ache um feitiço para fazer as bombas estourarem no tempo certo. Não podemos ficar por perto...

- ...ou seríamos facilmente incriminados - Severus completou, sério, e então aceitou o desafio com uma arrogância que começava a incorporar-se a ele - Eu dou um jeito.

Dispensou-o com um aceno de sua cabeça e Avery saltou para perto de Mulciber e Rosier, os quais acabavam de integrar a mesa. Eles tinham um quê de conspirativo naquela manhã que não passou desatento aos olhos de Lily Evans. Ela poderia ser esperta, mas jamais adivinharia que aqueles garotos estavam envolvidos até o pescoço com uma personalidade obscura apelidada de Voldemort, nem que havia um novo movimento contra os nascidos trouxas florescendo seus primeiros botões negros sob os panos estudantis da Sonserina. Só descobriria alguma coisa depois das férias do Natal, quando fosse recebida em Hogwarts com o alarde sobre a notícia de bombas tóxicas estourando no dormitório feminino da Lufa-lufa. Lá, dormia inocentemente a presidente do clube dos entusiastas dos trouxas, uma menina mestiça como Snape.

- _Hey_, Sev. - ela foi até a mesa deles e cumprimentou-o de forma contida. Fingiu ignorar os olhares desaprovadores de alguns sonserinos; estava negativamente acostumada àquilo.

"_Hey_", ele respondeu um tanto evasivo, mas por dentro sentia o coração pular. Não queria que Lily desconfiasse dos seus próprios preparativos para o Natal.

Quase que instanteaneamente, James Potter - o qual fazia parte do comitê de organização juntamente com Lily (e muito provavelmente _por_ Lily) - caiu do teto ali, feito um raio. Ele estivera ajudando os elfos a fazer a manutenção do céu artificial do salão, anormalmente solícito, e por isso ganhando elogios de "Evans".

- Ai! - gemeu ele, sentado de mau-jeito sobre as torradas de Severus, e então sorriu-lhe sem nenhum constrangimento. - Fala, Ranhoso! Foi mal pelo seu café, você ia mesmo aspirar ele inteiro?

Severus rosnou e empurrou-o de forma brutal, fazendo-o rolar para o chão sob os olhos exasperados de Lily.

- James! - ela adiantou-se para ajudá-lo, não sem fitar Snape com uma reprovação que o fez tremer de ódio.

- Ele mereceu - rosnou entre dentes.

- Não era motivo para violência! Bastava ignorar! - ela retrucou e ofereceu a mão a Potter. Aquele gesto enlouqueceu o sonserino de ciúmes. Poderia ter avançado sobre o grifinório ali mesmo, porém seu lado racional sempre gritava mais alto e o dizia para esfriar a cabeça.

- Estou sem paciência hoje. Te vejo em Poções. - disse rudemente.

Snape foi embora dali primeiro a passos duros, depois em corrida cega pela escadaria até as masmorras.

Quando Lily encontrou-o, estava refugiado num livro enorme e muito avançado que Slughorn havia elencado na bibliografia para o sétimo ano e que os próprios setimanistas ignoravam em favor de livretos mais simples dessa lista e resumos feitos ao longo da escola. Quanto mais Snape se revelava um gênio, mais crescia seu lado temperamental e o gosto pelas artes das trevas - e Lily tinha plena percepção disso.

Snape viu-a ocupar o lugar que lhe pertencia - ao seu lado - e jogar os cabelos bonitos por sobre um dos ombros. Ela estava adorável mesmo com o horrível cachecol da Grifinória. Notou que engordara o bastante para ser considerado saudável e que seus seios haviam crescido no último inverno. Corou depressa com o último pensamento.

- Sev, - ela suspirou, entre cansada e decepcionada - por que você foi tão agressivo?

Snape soltou um riso amargo e doído.

- Ele fez aquilo de propósito! Será que você não consegue enxergar que ele só quer-

Olhou as pessoas ao redor deles e interrompeu-se, no que Lily enrubesceu e fitou um ponto alheio antes de tomar coragem para continuar. Sabia que ele comentaria sobre os recentes convites de Potter.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

- Então OK, a culpa é toda minha. - ele rebateu acidamente.

- Não quis dizer isso! - ela balançava as mãos, atraindo a atenção dos poucos alunos ali - É claro que Potter é um idiota e ele só quer te tirar do sério. Não temos que dar atenção para as besteiras dele, só isso!

Snape conteve um pequeno sorriso vitorioso ao_ idiota_. Contudo, honestamente, não conseguia prever um bom prognóstico sobre o tempo em que ainda teria a companhia de Lily só para si, se é que algum dia ela lhe pertencera totalmente. A amizade deles não se mantivera inabalável ao longo dos anos e, se não mostrara sinais de evolução, exibia na superfície as marcas de um desgaste lento.

Lily era querida na Grifinória e as meninas da casa tendiam a se agrupar ao redor dela. E, apesar da torcida desesperada de Snape, não era possível que ela ficasse incólume aos olhares dos garotos para sempre. Ele próprio tinha planos diferentes, e suas relações não incluíam nenhuma das pessoas que compunham o vasto círculo social de Lily; de fato, ele estava aprendendo a sentir _nojo_ de alguma dessas pessoas, por questões raciais que poupavam apenas ela. Amava-a terrivelmente e com a mesma dor dos primeiros anos, mas já era realista o bastante para sentir náuseas ao pensar no futuro dos dois.

E era por isso que sempre dava um jeito de distrair-se de todas essas preocupações.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar. - desta vez ele o fez trocando de assunto.

Lily elevou as sobrancelhas e ele fez a melhor cara de suspense que conseguiu. "Depois da aula", sussurrou à chegada de Slughorn, e Lily abriu um sorriso discreto, mas radiante. Ela o repetiu todas as vezes que se entreolharam enquanto suas penas riscavam os pergaminhos com as instruções do dia, e ele sentia aquela sensação quente e familiar crescer no peito. Concluíram a tarefa no caldeirão com o notável sucesso de uma equipe muito competente e calibrada, e Snape, que não era dado a adivinhações, até considerou aquilo um bom presságio.

Terminada a aula, se embrenharam pelas passagens do castelo em busca da privacidade de uma sala vazia.

- Aonde estamos indo, Sev? - Lily prestava atenção aos detalhes do corredor aparentemente abandonado.

- Onde está meu presente para você. - ele murmurou ao parar diante de uma porta em mau estado de conservação. - Você primeiro.

Lily girou a maçaneta enferrujada e entrou com os olhos ávidos girando por todo o cômodo: havia caldeirões entulhados num canto, caixas entreabertas pelo chão contendo todo tipo de quinquilharia bruxa, uma penseira quebrada sobre uma mesinha carcomida e duas estantes cheias de tubos de ensaio vazios e livros consumidos por traças e teias de aranhas. Parecia um depósito de inutilidades, e no final dele, quase escondido entre as estantes, estava um vulto retangular coberto por um lençol anormalmente limpo para os padrões do ambiente.

- O que é que...

- Lá. - Snape apontou o vulto, ele próprio sentindo uma expectativa completamente diferente da de Lily.

Ela foi até o lençol e deu uma olhadela curiosa para Severus antes de puxá-lo. Logo que o espelho foi revelado, ele teve em Lily o efeito esperado ao fazer seus olhos se arregalarem e encherem-se de lágrimas.

- S-Sev...Você o encontrou... - enxugou-os e tocou a face do espelho, mesmerizada.

A essa altura, Snape aproximou-se e enxergou seu próprio agridoce _reflexo de alma_, conforme havia lido nas suas pesquisas sobre Ojesed e experimentado dias antes. Via Lily o abraçar por trás com um semblante feliz e apaixonado, mas Lily estava bem ao seu lado, chorando.

- _Hey_ - ele chamou, um pouco preocupado com as proporções que o pranto dela tomava. - _Hey!_

Ela balançou a cabeça diversas vezes e então fungou alto e soluçou. Lily o abraçou com ímpeto, e Snape, que vinha atravessando tempos conturbados, sentiu-se como um deserto que finalmente recebe a chuva.

- Você a viu? - perguntou-lhe, ansioso. Sem saber direito o que fazer com as suas mãos, usou-as para alisar um tanto desajeitadamente os cabelo ruivos.

Lily não respondeu e Severus achou por bem presumir que sim. Queria dar a ela o melhor Natal do mundo, ainda que fictício. Jamais saberia dizer por que o reflexo de Ojesed a abalara tanto, nem quem foi o primeiro a puxá-los em direção ao chão, com os braços ao redor um do outro. O que realmente ficou gravado para sempre daquela tarde foi o modo como ela se aninhou em seu ombro, sôfrega e arrasada.

- Sev, promete que nunca vamos nos separar? - ela perguntou de sopetão.

- Hein? Claro que não vamos nos separar. A menos que você queira, claro.

- Promete?

Um feixe de luz amarela escapava pelas janelas lacradas e revelava a dança da poeira no ar, entre eles. Os olhos dos quais Severus não conseguia se esconder grudaram nos seus. Havia uma espécie de solenidade naquele pedido, uma gravidade maior que tudo que o companheirismo dos dois tinha significado até então. Olhando na pupila dela, viu a si próprio e seus medos; e teve a impressão de que Lily enxergava nele imagem semelhante. Lutariam contra o declínio deles mesmos.

- Prometo. - respondeu, mas o que disse saiu sem convicção e não saciou o pavor dela.

Lily segurou-lhe punhados da capa.

- O que foi que você viu no espelho?

Severus hesitou, corando.

- Nada demais, só umas coisas que eu quero muito...

- Por exemplo?

- Ah, você sabe: sucesso, dinheiro para comprar novos livros...me livrar do Potter...

Lily soltou um riso engasgado e antes que ele pudesse lhe perguntar o mesmo, abraçou-o de novo, longamente. Havia uma ternura sem medidas naquele gesto, porém muito depressa o corpo de Snape despertou para o calor da pele dela. Lily percebeu-o estremecer e afastou-se um pouco, com uma estranheza que parecia partir dela. Era como se uma lâmpada fraca houvesse de repente acendido com toda força e fosse necessário ver bem de perto para crer que realmente estivesse acontecendo.

E, de repente, seus lábios pareciam distantes demais.

E, de repente, a luz era forte demais.

Lily entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Severus, sem deixar de fitá-lo - agora com uma expressão que ela resgatara de outras vezes em que ele pressentira que poderia, que _deveria_ mostrar a ela tudo que havia pensado sobre eles todos aqueles anos num único gesto. Conseguia ouvir sua própria pulsação, violenta até nos ouvidos. O destino não poderia ter talhado oportunidade tão perfeita quanto aquela: sozinhos e isolados do mundo naquela sala perdida, envolvidos por um clima de grande carga emocional. Viu todas as más previsões sobre eles sumirem como a poeira ao encontrar a penumbra. E quis tomar o que era seu por direito e colocar um ponto final nas suas angústias - o menino judiado enfim teria seu prêmio depois de tanto sofrimento. Visualizou a boca dela e umedeceu a sua própria; deixaria que o instinto o guiasse ao invés da razão, ao menos uma vez.

Mas ele sentiu a garganta fechar de tão rápido que seu coração batia e teve um acesso de tosse - um falso acesso de tosse. Lily massageou-lhe as costas, vendo-o ficar horrivelmente vermelho do pescoço para cima. Snape dispensou sua ajuda, culpou ridiculamente a poeira da sala e logo pôs-se de pé ao recuperar o fôlego:

- Vamos embora antes que o zelador apareça aqui.

Não precisou encará-la por muito tempo para ler sua mente. Ela soletrava claramente "mas estamos longe de tudo!". No entanto, não fez nenhuma objeção concreta: apenas livrou-se da poeira que se agarrara às suas vestes e imitou-o. Ele cobriu o espelho antes de saírem dali cabisbaixos e tão pesados quanto se fossem de chumbo. O caminho até suas casas foi feito em silêncio e depressa, mas na percepção deles, durou uma eternidade infernal.

Quanto a Snape, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas quentes de vergonha. Quando teria outra chance como aquela? O tempo estava se passando e as circunstâncias mudavam da noite para o dia; Lily logo descobriria sobre seus interesses para com Voldemort e certamente ficaria horrorizada.

Essa foi a oportunidade que mais se aproximou da concretização, muito embora ele tivesse visto-a passar com mais temor e decepção do que todas as anteriores.

Porque começava a enxergar com seus óculos embaçados de pessimismo que não havia nenhuma esperança para os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Nada estava perdido; eles tinham a vida toda pela frente e muitas outras oportunidade de fazer dar certo apareceriam. _Será? _Severus abaixou a cabeça diante dela, o corpo trêmulo de medo de que aquilo não fosse verdade, que todos os seus sonhos estivessem fadados mesmo a serem apenas infelizes projeções de uma bênção impossível. Lily tinha dezesseis anos e já era boa parte da mulher atraente em que desabrocharia, mas, naquele instante, estava irredutível e tão furiosa - e frustrada - quanto ele jamais antes vira.

- Eu sinto muito. - Snape repetiu.

- Poupe-me.

As palavras dela jorraram pesadas sobre ele, a feia verdade sobre o que haviam se tornado descortinando-se. No último semestre, haviam se afastado gradualmente, cada vez mais ocupados com interesses distintos, limitados pelos seus próprios princípios que gritavam cada vez mais alto, até o ponto de mal se falarem. E, ao conhecer Lily, ele aprendeu que pouco tempo era suficiente para mudar completamente uma pessoa - o que não era de todo o caso deles naquele momento. Lily sempre esteve do lado de Mary McDonald, de Dumbledore, de _James Potter_. Já ele... "Eu não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu." Havia postergado tanto um acerto com Lily, que a separara de sua vida num compartimento onírico, enquanto se afundava cada vez mais em trevas, na realidade de sua outra ambição.

- Não...Escute, eu não quis te chamar...

- Me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama_ todos _com linhagens iguais a minha de sangue-ruim, Severus.

"Porque comigo seria diferente?".

E então ela apareceu de novo, como o pomo de ouro no revés da partida: uma chance. Foi uma fração de segundo em que seus olhos se tocaram e vislumbrou nela a suplicante expectativa que aguardava o próximo movimento dele, aquele que ele nunca antes ousara - e dessa vez poderia significar vencer. Garganta seca, peito martelante, enquanto a franqueza na expressão dela lhe pedia o que restava para perdoá-lo para sempre. Todos aqueles anos de hesitação o haviam ensinado e preparado para o porvir.

_Que nunca aconteceu_.

Apenas ele abriu a boca a fim de redarguir, e ela, que não queria mais um discurso, lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso (ferido?) e deu-lhe as costas, Grifinória adentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Forme Pleine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Infinito<strong>

Foi Lily que beijou James.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Espero que tenham gostado. Foi realmente difícil chegar até aqui e mais difícil ainda criar coragem pra postar (ainda não me convenci da qualidade...enfim).

Até a próxima!


End file.
